The DLNA (Digital Living Network Alliance) technology is a kind of network information technology that is intended to allow a plurality of kinds of playing devices to interconnect and communicate with each other via a wireless network such as a local area network (LAN) so as to achieve unlimited sharing of media files. By means of the DLNA technology, various kinds of playing devices such as mobile phones, computers and TV sets can intelligently communicate media files with each other so that entertainment and cooperation among a plurality of persons can be achieved through in-time sharing of screens of the playing devices.
In the prior art, when a media file is to be shared between a master device and a slave device through use of the DLNA technology, the user needs to activate and log into the wireless network and the DLNA application to search for the media file to be shared through browsing multiple layers of operation catalogues, search for slave devices that are in a connected state through the wireless network, select and connect to one of the slave devices that can be shared, create a connection therebetween and then operate the catalogues several times to acquire the shared media file. Therefore, the method for sharing a media file by means of the conventional DLNA technology is rather complex in operation, and tends to cause errors in the user's operations.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a media file sharing method and a media file sharing system that can solve the aforesaid problems.